Don't Cray Baby
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: C'était comme regarder une mauvaise série qu'on voit sur une chaine à petit buget, on l'a déjà vus des centaines de fois, faut qu'on se contente de ça ... Ou bien on essaye quand même d'y participer ?


**Couples :**Ichigo Hollow/Tatsuki

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé :**Il la voyait à travers ses yeux à Lui et le voir si aveugle l'énervaitcomplètement et finalement, il n'en peu plus ... Il veut pouvoir la touchermais Lui estle Roi et tant qu'il ne vaincra pas le Roi, il ne pourra que la voir.

**Note d'Axel : **P'tit cadeau pour quelqu'un qui me rev ! =p Y en a qui sont récompensées si elles disent ce qu'elles pensent.

* * *

><p>C'était comme regarder la rediffusion d'une mauvaise série qu'on voit sur une chaine à petit buget. L'épisode, on l'a déjà vus des centaines de fois, mais c'est soit ça soit attendre en vain que la pluie s'arrête de a pas le choix, faut qu'on se contente de ça et qu'on attende que ça s'arrête.<p>

L'épisode du jour était "allons en cour" avec en bonus "gros nichon" et Shiro, voyant à travers les yeux de son hôte, pouvait voir la belle rousse s'approcher de lui et minauder sans que le rouquin ne s'en rende compte et, finalement, le Hollow qui sommeillait finit par apprécier ce petit épisode car bien que l'idiot de service ne voyait pas la même chose que lui, lui ne loupait rien de la petite scéne qui se déroulait un peu plus loin ...

L'amie d'enfance d'Ichigo, la belle brune au caractére si fort ... Son regard se posa sur lui, ou plutôt le rouquin avec qui il partageait le corps et il vit son regard triste. Elle semblait réellement blessée de voir Orihime si proche de lui, mais elle soupira distraitement avant de dissimuler toute ses émotions derrière un sourire qui lui parut incroyablement sincére. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette chose se produire, mais c'était la première fois qu'il comprenait ce que cela voulait dire et, bien que rien ne transparaisse sur le visage d'Ichigo, lui eu un sourire au coin des lèvres, jubilant de cette scéne peu banale ...

Elle vint jusqu'à Ichigo pour le saluer, lui rappellant qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu un de ses jeux et qu'elle en avait besoin. Le Hollow laissa son regard errer sur cette jeune fille qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir pour la toute première fois. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas ... Il observa avec soin l'expression qui n'était qu'une pure façade et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien pousser une fille à faire "semblant" comme elle ... Il comprit lorsque Tatsuki se tourna ensuite vers Orihime ...

La gentille amie qui taisait ses sentiments les plus intime pour pouvoir laisser la place à quelqu'un de cher pour elle ! Qu'elle était idiote cette nana ! Ne pouvait elle pas simplement céder à la tentation ! Quoi qu'en fait, Ichigo ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par une histoire d'amour ... L'idiot, il avait pourtant devant lui deux magnifiques jeunes filles si belles... Et puis, cette nana ... Elle avait du caractére ...

* * *

><p>L'épisode devenait de plus en plus intéressant, surtout lorsqu'on comprend que certaines choses sont cachées, dissimulées, qu'il suffit de tout bien voir pour se rendre compte qu'on loupe quelque chose et ce qu'il avait loupé là...Chaque jour, il cherchait à en savoir plus sur la jeune Tatsuki Arisawa et un beau jour, alors qu'elle tournait le dos à Ichigo, l'Hollow réussi même à prendre le contrôle quelques secondes, en profitant pour froller ses cheveux ténébreux ...<p>

Un geste anodin qui passa inaperçut pour beaucoup de monde sauf pour le rouquin qui fut appeuré et se recula alors qu'elle posait son regard intrigué sur le jeune homme. Il finit par s'enfuir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait perdu le contrôle et s'interrogeant ... Le Hollow jubilait en voyant à quel point cela le troublait pour si peu et, ses pensées étant hantées par la ténébreuse, il décida de tout faire pour gagner quelques secondes avec elle ...

Il avait besoin de ses précieuses secondes ...

* * *

><p>Tatsuki avait oublié de prendre la corde à sautée pour le cour de sport et c'est pourquoi elle était retournée à la salle de classe. En arrivant, elle percuta de plein fouet Ichigo et se retrouva à Terre, ne réalisant que difficilement ce qui s'était passé. Elle finit par se relever, jettant un coup d'oeil rapide à son ami d'enfance.<p>

- Qu'est c'que tu fais encore là ? Demanda t elle sur un ton emplis de reproche. Les garçons ont déjà commencé leurs cours.

- Et toi ? Répliqua t il sur un ton étrange.

Elle le contourna pour aller jusqu'à son bureau, fouillant l'espace et y mettant le bazard, mais trouvant rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lâcha un petit soupire de soulagement, ayant craint pendant quelques secondes l'avoir oublié chez elle et le présenta à Ichigo ... Qui lui parut bizarre en réalité, ses yeux avaient une étrange teinte et ce sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vus ...

- Ichigo, tout va bien ? Demanda t elle inquiéte.

- Je ne suis pas Ichigo. Avoua le rouquin.

- Pardon ? Tu délire là ? Me prend pas pour une idiote ! J'te connais assez pour te reconnaître !

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer d'un regard critique et lorsqu'elle rencontra de nouveau son regard, Tatsuki eu un doute : elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir devant elle le Ichigo qu'elle connaissait. C'était bien son visage, son corps, mais ce regard et cette façon de lui sourire, c'était clairement quelqu'un d'autre et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Elle comprit que l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas Ichigo, pas celui qu'elle connaissait...

Se sentant de plus en plus nerveuse, elle décida de s'en aller rapidement de la pièce et entreprit de passerà coté du rouquin, mais celui ci s'interposa, se mettant devant elle et bien qu'elle refit une tentative, il ne sembla pas accépter sa fuite. Cette fois, c'était une certitude : ce n'était pas Ichigo ... Mais alors, qui était il exactement ?

- Ichigo, je n'aime pas ça ! S'impatienta la ténébreuse. Qu'est c'que tu fais ? Laisse moi passer !

Sauf qu'il se contentait simplement de la regarder et lorsqu'enfin, il bougea, ce fut pour glisser sa main contre sa joue, la frollant avec délicatesse mais elle recula par simple reflexe, jettant un regard affolé à la personne qui semblait commander les mouvements de son amide toujours.

- Je peux te toucher. Constata t il avec jubilation. Je peux enfin te toucher !

Cette simple phrase terrifia la jeune femme qui se recula, tentant de s'écarter du jeune homme qui lui attrappa le poignet, la tirant pour la plaquer contre le mur. Elle fut surprise et choquée à la fois, ne sachant comment réagir face à ces réactions et elle n'eu plus qu'une seule envie : fuire rapidement loin de cette pié il la retenait fermement et son visage fut si proche du sienqu'elle put sentir son souffle chaud caresser sa nuque.

- Tu sens si bon. Avoua t il alors que ses lèvres frollaientsa peau.

- Lâche moi ! Répliqua t elle froidement.

- J'ai eu tellement de mal à prendre le contrôle pour te toucher... J'aimerais juste goûter quelques instants à tes lèvres ... Aller, montre moi ton beau visage ...

Le ton employé avait quelque chose d'effrayant et la jeune fille tenta de se dégager, mais là encore, il la retenait et sa prise sur elle se fit plus forte. Son insistance la fit paniquer et elle n'hésita pas à utiliser elle aussi toute sa force, réussisant à libérer une de ses mains pour le gifler à plusieurs reprises, tentant très vite de le frapper en voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas décidé à la lâcher.

Le jeune homme lui rattrappa les poignets tant bien que mal, s'énervant de la voir se débattre de la sorte et lorsqu'enfin il la libéra pour s'éloigner d'elle, elle n'hésita pas à longer le mur, lui lançant un regard glacial.

- Tu n'es donc pas tentée ? Demanda t il sur un ton moqueur. Tentée d'avoir celui que tu désire secrétement depuis ... Aller, dis moi voir, depuis quand t'es amoureuse d'Ichigo ?

Qui était donc cette personne ? Elle avait beau checher une explication logique, elle n'en trouvait aucune qui ne soit pas tirée par les cheveux et c'est sans doute pourquoi elle préféra reculer, continuant de lui lancer un regard menaçant en espérant qu'il lui fiche la paix, mais le jeune homme la scrutait de son regard et s'avançait tel un prédateur près à se lancer sur sa proie ...

Tatsuki n'aimait décidément pas sa situation actuelle et c'est sans doute pourquoi elle tenta de fuir vers la porte, mais à peine avait elle fait un pas de coté que lui même l'imitait, lui coupant toute retraite. Mais que lui voulait il exactement ?

- Qu'as tu fait d'Ichigo ? Gronda t elle.

- Ichigo ? Lâcha t il sur un ton qui semblait agacé. Ichigo ... Ichigo ! Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ? Je suis là MOI ! Je te regarde MOI ! Je te vois MOI ! Pourquoi ne me voit tu pas ? Je suis là !

Il disparut de son champs de vision et réapparut en face d'elle, si proche qu'elle sursauta. Elle essaya de lui donner un coup négligé pour l'écarter,mais de nouveau il l'attrappa, posant un de ses bras autour de sa taille, la faisant agilement basculer. Leurs lèvres se frollèrent mais il ne tenta jamais d'aller plus loin.

- Je ne peux pas t'offrir l'homme que tu veux, mais moi, je peuxt'aimer bien plus que lui ! Assura l'homme sur un ton tentateur. Lui ne te vois pas mais mes rêves sont hantés par ton visage, tes regards amoureux ...

- Vous n'êtes pas Ichigo ! Protesta Tatsuki en fronçant les sourcils. Ecartez vous tout de suite !

Ses mains tremblèrent sur ses hanches et il finit par s'écarter, son regard semblait emplis de tristesse et elle s'en voulut d'avoir prononcé ses paroles, se sentant coupable de cruauté, mais cette situation était si peu commune : elle ne savait même pas qui elle avait en face d'elle et ne comprenait toujours rien ! Ce n'était pas par ce qu'un homme ressemblant à Ichigo lui avouait un "pseudo amour" qu'elle allait lui tomber dans les bras tout de même ! Elle, celui qu'elle aimait, c'était ...

Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Ichigo ! C'était impossible ! Elle détourna le visage, sentant ses joues ténébreuse en eut presque mal pour l'homme dont le regard ne l'avait pas quitté et elle finit par oser affronter ses yeux si étranges... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait de tels yeux, mais ceux là ... Ne lui faisaient pas peur ... Plus maintenant ...

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t elle finalement.

- Qu'est c'que ça peut t'foutre au juste ? Répliqua t il sur un ton glacial. Ce n'estpas moi que tu aime ! N'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que tu en asà foutre de ma gueule en réalité ?

- Mais c'est parce que je n'te connais pas ! Avoua Tatsuki, énervée. Tu te raméne et tu m'dis que tu m'aime et tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? Que j'te laisse me pelotter ou mieux, que j'écarte les jambes ?

- Qu'est c'que ...

Il semblait très énervé et le prouva même lorsqu'il l'attrappa par les épaules, semblant vouloir lui crier dessus, mais elle lâcha uncri de douleur : il avait serrési fort qu'elle avait eu l'impression que ses bras avaient étés broyés. Il la relacha dans la seconde, se reculant même de quelques pas. Il lui parrut très troublé et se frotta la nuque.

- T'es chiante ! Avoua t il.

Ce fut à son tour d'être en colère, ne comprenant absolement pas cette ... Personne ? Non, ses yeux n'avaientrien d'humain et elle savait depuis quelques secondes déjà ce qu'elle avait devant elle, mais cela lui paraissait si étrange ... Elle se sentait en danger, mais pas de mort. Elle avait juste l'impression qu'il ne la laisserait pas sortir sans avoir tentéquelque chose de plus ...

- Tu es un hollow, n'est ce pas ? Demanda la jeune fille, se frottant le bras endolori.

- Ouais, je suis celui de ton précieux Ichigo : j'vois à travers ses yeux et moi, j'suis pas aveugle comparéà lui ! J'ai vus tes regards ... Je sais ce que t'éprouve pour lui ...

Il lui lança un sourire carnissier qui la fit frisonner et malgrès son envie de fuir, elle se retient, de plus en plus intriguée par l'étrange créature qui était en face d'elle ...

- Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Répéta t elle distraitement. Que penses tu que j'éprouve au juste ?

- Tu l'aime ! Lâcha t il en retour sur un ton acide. J'l'ai bien comprit et on pourrait s'entendre : j'te donne c'que tu veux et tu m'donne un peu c'que j'désire !

- Mais qu'est c'que tu veux à la fin ? S'impatienta t elle.

- Mais toi, bien sûr ! Je rêve de sentir ton corps contre le mien... Et puis ... En fait, pourquoi j'te demande ton avis ?

Il disparut de son champs de vision et le temps qu'elle comprenne qu'il était derrière elle, il était trop tard et il la saisissaitune nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas de plus grand plaisir que de tenir l'être désiré dans ses bras et lui n'avait plus qu'une envie, en profiterun maximum avant qu'Ichigo ne comprenne qu'il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle s'il voulait la protégerde Lui ! En attendant, il laissa une de ses mains glissersur sa hanches tandis que l'autre la retenait, posée sur ... Ouah, bon timing : sur sa poitrine si douce et dé y avait un peu trop de tissus mais cela ne le dérangeaitpas ...<p>

Elle le frappa, son coude frappant violament le ventre du Hollow qui se plia, surprit par la puissance de la jeune femme. Il la relacha donc (répétition), se tenant le ventre en lui lançant un regard glacial, mais il sut qu'elle n'était pas totalement indifférente à son visage. Il réalisa alors (formulation) que c'était parcequ'il ressemblait à Ichigo et rien de plus ... Elle n'était pas intéressée par Lui mais par le rouquin...

Il aurait tellement voulut lui hurler qu'il était là, mais finalement, il perdit tout ses moyens et bondit vers elle, la renversant au sol et se mettant à califourchon au dessus d'elle, la plaquant au sol. Il ne tarda pas à se pencher pour emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes. Tatsuki se débattitcomme un petit tigre, mais Il ne pouvait pas accépter d'abandonner aussi facilement et il retenta une nouvelle foi de l'embrasser, léchant sa bouche à plusieurs reprisesjusqu'à ce qu'elle s'entrouvreenfin ...

Peut être ne s'attendait elle pas à ce qu'il aille aussi loin en tout les cas, il sauta sur l'occasion pour glisser une mains sur sa poitrine et bien qu'elle tenta de stopper l'avancement sur sa peau, les doigts se glissèrent sous son haut, frollant son bas ventre et remontant jusqu'à atteindre le soutient gorge ...

- Ichigo ! Gémit la jeune fille.

Surprit, il se releva et vit son visage en larme ... Mais, lui ne voulait pas la voir pleurer ! Pourquoi se laissait elle aller de la sorte ? Elle pourtant si courageuse ...

Il eut un véritable chocet perdit le contrôle du corps d'Ichigo ...

* * *

><p>Ichigo avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il puisse avoir sa mainsur le sein de Tatsuki, mais ce qui était encore plus incroyable était qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle passa son poignet devant son visage, écrasant les larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues ... Figé, il ne pouvait détourner le regard devant une personne si fragile ... Il finit par s'arrêter et voulut la prendre entre ses mains, mais elle eu un mouvement de recule et lui même se sentit très mal.<p>

- Tatsuki, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Appella la voie claire d'Orihime.

Le rouquin paniqua en reconnaissant la voixde son amie, sauf qu'elle arriva un peu trop vite et il ne réussit qu'à se relever à moitiée. La jeune fille sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se tut en les voyants. Sur le coup, Ichigo ne sut pas comment réagir et resta donc totalement immobile ...

Finalement, Orihime tourna les talons pour s'enfuir alors que Tatsuki l'envoyaitvalser d'un coup de pied au ventre, le faisant grognerde douleur.

- Attend, c'est moi Tatsuki ! Assura t il.

- Va t'en ! Répliqua la ténébreuse totalement perdue. J't'en supplis ... Va t'en !

Que c'était il passé ? Pourquoi ...

- Pardon, Tatsuki ...

La ténébreuse lui lança un regard blessé et se leva pour prendre la fuite à son tour, le laissant penaud dans la salle de classe où il se sentit bien seul. Un sentiment de mal être l'envahitalors qu'il s'interrogeait sur les véritables raisons qui avaient pousséesCette partie de lui à seréveiller de la sorte ...

* * *

><p>Loin dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo, c'est amusé que le Hollow assistait aux incroyables scénes de la vie d'Ichigo qui était de plus en plus le fuyait comme la peste, n'accéptant pas même de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé ... Le rouquin l'observaitde loin et ce que voyait l'Hollow avait quelque chose ... D'intéressant ...<p>

Orihime ne parlait plus à son amie, au contraire elle la fuyait et lui lançait des regards emplis de colère, lui faisant le reproche de ce qu'elle avait vu sans même savoir ce qu'il en était réellement et le Hollow trouva la jeune fille très stupide sur le coup ... Mais elle n'y pouvait rien : c'était dans sa nature de toujours mal interpréter les choses ! Lui s'amusait de voir les rapports se dégrader et se dit qu'il serait là pour consoler Tatsuki en cas de besoin ... Elle finirait bien par en avoir mare d'être toute seule !

Ichigo, lui, ne savait plus comment gérer la situation et chaque fois qu'il voulait aborder le sujet avec une des jeunes filles, elles disparaissaient avec un regard noir lui étant destiné et le pauvre jeune homme ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour arranger les choses, le pauvre était perdu ...

- Cela t'amuse de le torturerpsychologiquement ? Demanda Zangetsu, l'air dur.

-Il a la belle vie lui : il peut parler avec d'autres personnesque toi, lui ! Répliqua froidement le décoloré. Toi, tu sais pas dire grand chose alors j'ai la rage ... Tu sais c'que j'lui ferais si j'pouvais être avec elle tout le temps ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir !

- Et toi, tu lui ferais quoi si tu pouvais l'avoir en face de toi ?

Le zanpakuto lui lança un regard glacial, mais le Hollow n'était pas dupe : ils formaient tous une même entitée, alors il était clairqu'au final, c'était juste leurs envies ... L'envied'Ichigo ... Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre ... Il avait finit par aimer son amie d'enfance et à force de refouler tout cela, c'était ces "doubles" qui finissaient par faire ressortir son désir de l'aimerà la folie !

- Vieux pervers ! Ricana le Hollow. T'es encore pire que moi !

- Ne me compare pas à toi ! Répliqua l'homme. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui la mettrait dans cet état et ...

- Ouais, tu t'montrerait délicat, voir tendre et calin, hein ? Mais t'es bien un pervers ! Franchement, Ichigo et toi, vous êtes les pires ! Moi, j'veux juste l'embrasser la belle et vous ...

- Menteur : tes pensées sont nos pensées ... Et nos pensées sont lestiennes ...

- Sauf que moi, je sais exactement ce que je veuxalors que vous, vous doutez toujours ...

Intrigué, le vieil homme se tourna vers le décoloréet put voir son sourire qui était, pour une fois, délicat, voir doux. En effet, lui ne doutait absolument pas de la nature de ses sentiments, il ne savait absolument pas comment les exprimer, n'ayant jamais été doué dans ce domaine. Il allait devoir demanderdes cours ... Ou bien apprendre sur le tas ? En tout cas, c'étaitclair : il n'avait aucune envie de laisser la belle demoiselle à qui que ce soit...

Elle serait à lui ... Un jour ... Mais pour le moment, elle fuyait Ichigo comme la peste et cela troublait énormément le rouquin ce qui amusait son coté le plus sombre ...

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'Axel :<strong>

Axel : Fini !

Hollow : Hé, attend, j'm'attendais à un truc plus hot et ...

Axel : Pour les réclamations, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! J'ai une fic à débuter alors salut la compagnie !

Ichigo : Hé, attend, tu pourrais pas dire quelques mots sur cet OS ?

Axel : ... Non ! Il est dédié à quelqu'un qui devait s'attendre à autre chose, mais c'est tout ce que j'en dirais ! A la prochaine tout le monde ! MA FIC !

Ichigo : *la regarde partir* ... Elle est vraiment pressée ...

Hollow : ... Ouais, elle a tellement de trucs à finir qu'en fait, elle sait plus par quoi commencer!


End file.
